Under Stars
by MalfoyUnderStarz
Summary: Hermione Granger, in her 6th year, had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. Just before her, Harry, and Ron take off to search for Horcruxes, she disocovers she's pregnant. What will come of hers and Draco's child during the war?
1. Chapter 1

Tears rolled uncontrollably down the seventeen year olds face. Hermione Granger was sitting in the bathroom of her parents house with a pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom counter in front of her. The little pink positive was staring up at her like those evil eyes of You-Know-Who. She had tears pouring from her eyes and hitting the floor as she cried because she was scared.

Last year, in secrecy, she had confided in someone who she found unexpected. He was having a hard time with the fact he was chosen to kill Professor Dumbledore at the end of the year. In fact, when Draco Malfoy had started speaking to her, she tried to push him away from her, but in the end, she ended up letting him in and speaking with him. Then, some of you are probably wondering how Hermione Granger had fallen pregnant and how does Draco Malfoy fit into this?

_In an evening of pure bliss, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had created a little miracle most would call a child. They were on the Hogwarts grounds in the early spring sitting by the black lake and talking easily with one another. Draco was sitting quite close to Hermione and had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and her head was laying on his shoulders._

_"I wonder what it's like with no drama coming from the houses or even my family," Draco said to Hermione softly. She sat up and looked at him, "My Dad is trying to push me harder to accomplish the task You-Know-Who has given me," Draco said and pulled his sleeve up and stared at the tattoo he was given. Hermione lightly touched his mark and ran her fingers over the details of it. Quietly, she pulled her wand out and pointed it at his skin and muttered a spell making it fade into his skin._

_"It's a hiding spell for tattoos. I read about it a while ago in a spell book. It's still there, but you can't see it unless the counter spell is cast upon it," Hermione said with a smile on her face. Draco smiled at Hermione and Hermione just smiled back at Draco. _

_"Why were you always so mean to me?" Hermione asked quietly to the blonde haired boy sitting in front of her, "You called me a mudblood."_

_"I'm sorry, `Mione, I wish I hadn't, if I could, I would take it back," Draco said softly and pressed his lips to Hermione's and pulled away and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "`Mione, you have to understand, I was a right foul git and I take back everything I did to you, Potter, and Weasley," Draco said and Hermione smiled at Draco and kissed his lips gently. Draco had cupped Hermione's cheeks and pushed her lightly to the ground and kissed her lips hungrily._

_"Take me to the stars, Draco," Hermione murmured quietly to Draco as she stared into his silver orbs, "I want you to take me away right here. This might be the last time we get to spend time with each other."_

Hermione sat in her bathroom remembering the fateful night of how their love child had come about. She rested her hand gently to her stomach and cried upon the fact that she was carrying a child _her_ child. Of course, Hermione had dreamed of becoming a mother one day, but she never imagined it in the midst of a war between her best friend, Harry Potter, and the man who had taken the lives of many people. The same man who had made Draco almost do an unforgivable curse.

"I'll protect you, dear, Mommy will always be here to protect you if Daddy isn't here," Hermione murmured to her stomach. She got up off the toilet seat and wandered towards her bedroom and with a flick of her wand, everything was in her bag. She removed all evidence in the bedroom, as well as the bathroom, that a Hermione Granger had ever lived in the house. She quietly went downstairs and stood behind her parents and held her wand towards them.

"_Obliviate_," She whispered erasing herself from their memories. She felt sad doing this to her own parents, but she found it better this way. This way, they would never have to live with the fact that their daughter had created an illegitimate child with Draco Malfoy, a boy she had often complained about when coming home for the holidays.

She walked out of her childhood home with her small bag in her hand and apparated to the Weasley home. She landed just outside of their small home. She felt as if apparating would be something to shy away from later on in her pregnancy. She knocked on the door softly announcing her presence at the Weasley home. Many good memories were here, especially with her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She had also grown quite close to the others: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginny. The only Weasley she was not close with was Percy since he was the Ministry freak and was obsessed with the Minister of Magic.

"Hermione dear, come in, come in, we're just sitting down for a spot of breakfast. So many choices this morning since most of the order is here to discuss this evenings arrangement with Harry," Molly said letting Hermione in, "Where are your things, dear?"

"In this bag, it has been charmed to hold an endless amount of objects," Hermione said quietly, "Thank you for keeping Crookshanks for me," she added graciously and looked at Molly.

"Good, Granger's here," Moody announced as he saw Hermione standing in the doorway, "Miss Granger, Miss Delacour, Fred, George, Ron, and Mundungus will be the six other Potter's," He started and Hermione interjected Moody.

"I think I'll stay here with Mrs. Weasley and attend to the others when they arrive back," Hermione said and everyone looked at her, "I'm just- I'm not feeling well today and no, it's not nerves, I just have a lot on my mind today."

"Hermione, you've got to be joking me? You're skimping out on Harry after you told him you would be helping him," Ron said walking up to Hermione. He's been a little off with her for a while because he had told her of his feelings towards her, but she denied him. He saw that she had a thing for Malfoy and that he possibly returned those feelings, he envied Malfoy and he wanted to strangle the blonde.

"Ron, this isn't any of your business," Ginny said interrupting the two and she then turned towards Mad-Eye Moody and said, "I'll take Hermione's place this evening. I don't want any fussing, though, I will be doing this, I don't care if I'm only sixteen, but if Hermione is ill, I must do it," Ginny said and they all nodded silently. She then hugged Hermione welcoming her into the burrow.

"Come sit down, Hermione, I'm sure you're tired, you look awfully tired," Bill said with a small smile on his face as he took Fleur's hand into his.

"She duz look very tired, Bill, what iz ze meaning of ze look?" Fleur asked Hermione as she leaned over past Bill to look at Hermione.

"I've just got a lot on my plate right now," Hermione spoke and everyone stared at her and she exhaled loudly before continuing, "I erased my parents memories so they didn't have any recollection of me. If anything had happened to me, I didn't want them to remember me so they wouldn't be in pain," Hermione said and they all were shocked at what Hermione had done and Ginny patted Hermione's back softly.

"Hermione, you'll be fine," Fred said.

"Yeah, you may come out a little battered," George added after his twin.

"But you'll survive," They said simultaneously. Hermione smiled softly at the Weasley twins. This was the family she wishes she had, she wishes that she had siblings and someone to talk to besides her cat and parents. She wishes she had an older brother and maybe a younger sister.

"Hurry up, now, we have a lot of planning for tonight!" Mad-Eye yelled loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, there, I haven't posted in a long, long time! I am in _Harry Potter_ hype. I have been since the beginning of July and i am finally uploading a story on here. I haven't really uploaded something "good" on here since a story I deleted entitled _Camp Rock_. That was from April of 2008, two months before the movie actually came out. **

**I would love it if you left your feedback on this story, please! I would appreciate it greatly, actually. By the way, this story is called _Under Stars_ after Tom Felton's (who plays Draco Malfoy) song. It's really good, it's probably my favorite. I didn't know he made music until today... yeah... awkward!**

**Click the review button, click the story alert button, too!**

**~Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

As everyone was out being Harry Potter. Hermione sat at the kitchen table stirring her tea and watching Mrs. Weasley do the dishes… the Muggle way. Hermione was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley do things the way her parents do them, but it didn't surprise her much at all. The Weasley's were fascinated by Muggles, Arthur even had a collection of Muggle items.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said aloud. Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at Hermione, "I'm talking hypothetically, but is it safe to apparate when pregnant?"

"Well, sure, but it sure does make its toll on your stomach. I usually chose not to with the kids," Mrs. Weasley said taking a seat across from Hermione with her own cup of tea, "You're not pregnant are you, dearie?" She asked Hermione and Hermione instantly shook her head lying to Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I'm just curious," Hermione said quietly and took a sip of her tea, "I was thinking about that since we usually travel by apparating not by car," Hermione mentioned to Molly while staring at the tea in her cup.

As the two women sat at the table in silence, they heard a loud pop outside from someone entering the protective barrier. Hermione instantly got off her seat and went outside to see Hagrid and Harry walking towards the burrow. Hermione was worried, they were supposed to be the last ones back out of them all.

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked Harry, "You're the first back, but you're supposed to be last," Hermione added at the end and Harry looked at her with a look that says it all.

"They were on us from the start `Mione," Hagrid said with his loud, boisterous voice. Hermione nodded and hugged Harry tightly letting him know she was happy he was safe. The others soon arrived. She had to help Mrs. Weasley attend to George and help to attempt to atop the bleeding that Professor Snape had caused by cursing his ear off.

The following morning, the entire household was up before the sun had even peeked over the horizon. The Weasley family, as well as the guests were there to help set up for the wedding that was to take place. The boys were all outside raising the tent for the wedding to take place. Hermione was inside helping Molly out with the food.

"`Mione," Ron said as he walked downstairs from his bedroom that he and Harry were currently sharing, "Help me, please? It's hopeless, tying a bowtie," He said and Hermione chuckled softly and tied it quickly. She patted his chest and let him go on.

"Hermione, I need you to check up on those cauldron cakes I have in the oven, please!" Mrs. Weasley called to Hermione. Hermione inwardly groaned to herself as she was annoyed with the amount of chores she has had to do for the Weasley's. Hermione checked on the cakes, like asked, and turned the oven off.

Hermione sat down at the table and pressed her hand to her stomach as though it were magnetized there. Even though Hermione never thought of herself bearing a child at the age of seventeen, she felt amazed at the fact that there was a life forming inside of her at that very moment. She wondered who the baby would resemble the most. Would her child look like her or its father, Draco?

"Merlin's beard," Ginny exasperated as she sat down across from Hermione, who, quickly took her hand away from her abdomen to not have any questions arise from her best friends little sister, and her other best friends lover.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked scooting the wooden chair closer to the table and resting her forearms on the edge of the table. Ginny looked at Hermione and then toyed with her hair before putting it around on one shoulder.

"Mum is driving me mad, `Mione, she is asking me to do _everything_," Ginny said and set her head in her hands, "Besides, it seems a little odd to be having a wedding now of all times. We're supposed to be preparing for battle, not celebrating a wedding," Ginny said and crossed her arms, "We should be learning how to destroy You-Know-Who once and for all," Ginny said and Hermione watched Ginny during her rant.

"You done?" Hermione asked the red head. Ginny nodded with a light blush rising to her freckly cheeks, "I think that Bill and Fleur, in light of what's been going on, thought it was best to get married now. It may bring a reign of hope to everyone's eyes, take their mind off of things," Hermione explained.

"How can it take people's minds off things when Harry is disguised as a bloody Weasley! It's completely bonkers!" Ginny said and slammed her forehead to the table. She groaned at the pain from the impact, "Hermione, tell me that everything will be normal when the night is over," Ginny pleaded to her best friend.

"Ginny!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley, "Come clean your bedroom before your Auntie Muriel gets here!" Ginny let out a loud groan and lifted herself off the chair with a whine and wandered slowly upstairs to her bedroom that would house the infamous Aunt Muriel, the aunt that annoyed the majority of the Weasley family.

The ceremony was beautiful, as was expected, and Bill and Fleur were having an evening of bliss. Hermione was sitting at a table with a very bored Ginny Weasley sitting next to her complaining about her massive headache. Hermione was inwardly taking notes to always have a potion made for headaches when her baby is born. Hermione was attempting to ignore Ginny and was scanning the room of redheads looking for any sign of Harry. She didn't know which Weasley was Harry Potter in disguise because she had been out in the tent when he took the dose of Polyjuice Potion.

Suddenly, an unique ball of blue light floated into the tent and spoke words of the Minister of Magic's death and that the Death Eater's were coming. Hermione had found Ron, and finally, Harry and they all apparated somewhere quiet. Hermione's stomach gave a jolt at the sudden movement of the mother-to-be. Hermione leaned over the trashcan, which was placed perfectly, and discarded of the contents in her stomach.

"You all right, Hermione?" Harry asked rubbing her back and holding her hair back behind her so she wouldn't end up with vomit in her hair.

"Fine, I ate a little much this evening," Hermione lied, "Let's go find somewhere to stay. Thankfully, it's of walking distance," Hermione said and they left to a place where Harry hadn't been since he was fifteen years old: Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for the large amount of feedback, everyone! I hope this story is doing itself justice. Next chapter, I'm thinking about introducing the long awaited man of the moment: Draco Malfoy. I'm not quite sure where I'm heading with him yet, but if I choose against introducing him next chapter, just know, he will _eventually_ be introduced.**

**Review my lovelies!  
>~Amanda<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Once Harry, Ron, and Hermione had reached Grimmauld Place, Hermione went inside and asked that anyone reveal themselves with a simple incantation using her wand. No one was there so they all searched the house looking at everything. Hermione went to use the loo in the large bathroom. In there was a large, floor length mirror.

While in the safety of the bathroom, Hermione examined herself using the mirror. Carefully, Hermione lifted her shirt up and saw a small, yet noticeable baby bump that was hidden beneath her shirt. She carefully ran her hand over it noticing it was quite firm. She was upset with herself into letting herself get pregnant in the first place, but the fact that she was now pregnant, she felt attached to her unborn son or daughter. She loved her baby already, and was amazed at the fact that she was carrying it inside of her.

"Mommy loves you so much already, dear," Hermione whispered rubbing her hand over her baby bump, "I'm going to protect you as much as I can," She murmured once again. She admired her baby bump already and was amazed at how the curves she has are complimenting her.

Hermione didn't know how long she was in the bathroom, but she was in there for a fair amount of time admiring her baby bump. She just remembers thinking about the future for her baby and rubbing her belly gently and lovingly. She knew that she was approximately three months along. She knew she wasn't able to go to St. Mungo's because of her blood status and risking her, as well as her child's, life. She felt protective over her child already. She wanted the baby to stay safe.

Hermione exited the bathroom and walked around looking into the many rooms of Sirius Black's home that he had grown up in. Hermione found, to her surprise, a library. There must have been hundreds of books located in the library. She found that most of them had something to do with dark magic, but she found some books involving pregnancy with people like herself. She took them to a chair and had them open in her lap. She also had a roll of parchment to write down some things. She found some spells that would help her throughout her pregnancy. She found a spell that allowed her to see the development of the baby, the sex of the baby, and her approximate due date.

"Hermione?" A voice called out to her. She quickly hid the books under the seat and wandered around as if she had been looking around the entire time, "`Mione, what are you doing in here?" Ron asked poking his head in the doorway.

"Just looking," She said quietly, "You know me, I love to read," She said with a bright smile on her face. He nodded, "Did you need something, Ronald?"

"Oh, yeah, Kreacher told Harry that dinner is almost ready. I'm not looking forward to it," Ron said and Hermione nodded at the red headed boy. He smiled and was about to walk out of the room before he turned towards Hermione and glanced his best friend over.

"Oi, Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione. She raised an eyebrow and he let out a deep breath, "Did your clothes shrink at all? They look a bit tight on you," Ron said and Hermione looked down at her clothes and shrugged to her best friend, "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Of course, Ron, and right now, I'm going to the bathroom," Hermione said and then turned towards him, "I will then walk downstairs and try Kreacher's food," She said with a small smile forming on her lips. She had the piece of parchment in her hand and her wand in the other. She walked out of the room and back into the bathroom.

"Okay, which one to do first," Hermione said to herself as she unrolled the piece of parchment and looked at her handwriting.

_Lorem ipsum ex- Development (Have to be in front of mirror if doing it yourself. Point wand to abdomen and say the incantation. Baby should come into view. To rid of the view, say incantation a second time)._

_Etiam Gender- Sex of the Baby (Again, stand in front of the mirror. Point wand towards stomach and say incantation. If it is a Girl, stomach should turn a bright pink. If a boy, stomach will turn blue. If twins- Purple: Two Girls-Green: Two Boys-Yellow: One of each. Coloring will go away within thirty seconds)._

_Die Nativitatis- Due Date (Mirror is helpful, but not necessary. Point wand towards stomach and say incantation. Words will appear in air if not in front of mirror. If in front of mirror, words will appear there. Words will disappear after a while)._

Hermione read over her notes and decided to figure out when her possible due date is. She said the incantation while standing in the mirror and the words, in golden lettering, began to write itself on the mirror: _15__th__ of January_. She smiled to herself. She opened her pocket calendar and marked due date on there. She then counted back and noticed she was already at the four month marker. That explains why Ron was able to notice the tightness of her shirt. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy much longer, but she could definitely try.

She then muttered the development spell and smiled widely upon seeing her baby in the mirror. She ran her finger over her stomach and almost felt close to her child. She was looking at the profile of her baby and could tell that her baby was definitely a Malfoy. Her baby was also sucking its thumb inside her womb. She then let out a sigh and said the spell pointing her wand at her stomach once again. She covered her stomach once again and opened the bathroom door and walked downstairs where everyone was waiting for her. She smiled softly at them and sat down next to Harry.

"Ah," He said and pressed his hand to his forehead where his scar was beginning to prickle underneath his fingertips.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor where all the Death Eaters were sitting around the long, wooden table that belonged to Lucius Malfoy himself. At the head of the table sat the evil Lord Voldemort himself. Behind him stood his faithful servant, Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew. Draco Malfoy sat as far away as he could from the Dark Lord. He sat there barely paying attention to a word that Voldemort was saying. He was forced to join the Dark Lord against his will.<p>

"It has come to my attention that Potter is in hiding with his traitor friend, Weasley, and the mudblood, Granger," Voldemort said standing up from his seat. Draco turned his eyes towards Voldemort and his eyes went instantly to the floor where his long snake, Nagini, remained faithfully by his side as if they were glued to his hip.

"Draco," Voldemort said coming towards Draco's seat. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "You must know where the mudblood and her friends are. You, after all, seemed to be good at following them."

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I haven't a clue where Potter is with his posse," Draco said not looking up to see the snake like eyes of Lord Voldemort. He heard Voldemort take in a deep breath through his nose and glide past him and around the table back to his seat and folded his hands together.

"My Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange's voice said as she leaned forward on the table announcing her presence. Draco looked towards his aunt and saw her crazy hair hanging on the sides of her face, "I want to kill the mudblood," She said in a voice that had a voice filled with a lust for killing. Once those words had reached Draco's ears, he went rigid in his seat. He remembered the countless nights he would spend with Hermione, and the night where he and her had done something he would never forget.

"I knew you would be up to the task of killing the mudblood, Bellatrix," Voldemort said with a rather satisfied tone to his voice, "Now, speaking of Muggles," Voldemort said and waved his hand towards himself and a person was seen floating above them. Draco recognized the person almost immediately. He recognized her as one of the Professors at Hogwarts.

"This is a teacher at Hogwarts," Voldemort said blatantly, "She taught Muggle Studies and of course, believed that it is a well, magical thing mixing our untainted blood with the blood of a Muggle," Voldemort said with a hint of disgust in his voice. Bellatrix imitated the sound of puke and the others chuckled at Draco's aunt.

"Severus, please," The teacher pleaded to Snape, "We're friends," She said with a shaky voice. Voldemort was looking at Snape and back at the teacher before raising his wand at the teacher.

A flash of green light flew out of his wand as he said the unforgivable incantation, "_Avada Kedavra!" _Draco jumped slightly in his seat as the professor landed on the table with a loud thud. Voldemort then began talking to his snake in parseltongue. The meeting was soon dismissed and Draco left immediately and retreated to his bedroom where it was his sanctuary.

Draco quickly shut his bedroom door and locked it and put some enchantments on his door to not allow any intruders into his bedroom. He walked over to his windowsill and put both of his hands on the ledge and closed his eyes tightly trying to forget the words that his Aunt Bella had spoken to the Dark Lord.

"_I want to kill the mudblood,_" was on repeat on the inside of his head. It was a loop and kept repeating itself in his aunts lustful tone.

Draco was so upset for letting this happen. Instead of becoming an enemy to Potter, he could have chose to be an ally to him and his posse. He didn't have to discuss Hermione with his parents at home, either, but he had. Unfortunately, the events had taken a toll on him too since he had fallen in love with the beautiful Muggle-Born named Hermione Granger. He knew he was in love with her because every time her name was brought up in conversation, it made his heartbeat quicken in pace. He also longed to see his brown haired, brown-eyed beauty once again.

Draco knew one thing, though, he regretted letting his father make him a Death Eater. He would never forgive him for that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all the reviews on chapters one and two! The feedback is remarkable, I am amazed at how many people read, alert, and favorite stories on here. During my time on , never, did I get this many reviews in one day. I usually recieved one or two, but never did I recieve four for one chapter overnight. So I thank you all! Also, I did bring Draco into this chapter (yay!) and I wanted to do both Hermione at Grimmauld place as well as Draco at the Manor. I decided that I had to choose how to tie them together. I actually had a dream last night and it was about this chapter. I must have thought about it very long and hard so I ended up dreaming about it. So, the dream was Harry's scar hurting and then it went to the scene at the beginning of Deathly Hallows Part 1 where all the Death Eaters sitting at the table. As you can tell, I changed some of the events.**

**Keep reviewing, please!  
>~Amanda<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, Hermione found a bedroom where she could have time to herself. She lay on the bed with her stomach exposed and she had her finger trailing up and down and all around her stomach. She just sat there staring at her stomach in awe. She never knew how her mother had felt when she was pregnant because her mother had never discussed it with her. She knew that her mother never felt alone because her father was obviously with her when she was pregnant.

"I think if your Daddy knew about you, he'd love you very much, baby," Hermione said stroking her stomach lightly, "Mommy can't tell Daddy about you because there's a very, very bad man after Mommy, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Harry. When we're all safe, Mommy will definitely introduce you to your Daddy," Hermione said and let out a deep breath. She picked up one of the books and began reading about potions that are safe and are not safe for her to take.

"Why would Polyjuice Potion be safe?" Hermione asked herself as she read over the book. She sat up a bit and propped the book on her belly. She turned the page and looked over all the words reading them carefully and learned a lot about herself in the process.

"Hermione, come on out, I found something," Ron said knocking on her door. Hermione pulled her shirt over her belly and rolled off the bed placing the books in her purple bag and walking out of the room.

"What is it?" Harry asked walking up to Ron at the same time Hermione was.

"Look," Ron said pointing to a plate that was hanging sturdily on the door. Hermione looked at the sign and read that it said: _Regulus Argulus Black_, "R.A.B. It all fits. Most of the Black's were in Slytherin except for Sirius. Besides, I was in the library where I found Hermione and most of their books all had something to do with Dark Magic… well, most of it anyway," He said and Hermione nodded.

"Ron's right, Harry," Hermione said and they agreed, "Kreacher might have it," Hermione said and walked downstairs and found Kreacher in the kitchens washing the dishes.

"Mudblood, if Mistress Black knew what filth was lurking about the noble house of black," Kreacher said once he had noticed Hermione in the room. Hermione crossed her arms as he continued, "Blood traitors and mudbloods alike lurk this house, Kreacher's mistress would be very displeased," Kreacher said and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Kreacher! You are not to say anything bad about Hermione or Ron or their families, is that understood?" Harry snapped looking at the old house elf.

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said giving a slight bow to Harry just out of orders not courtesy, "What does master need of Kreacher?"

"I need you to tell me what you know about this locket," Harry said holding up the locket and letting the gold chain of the locket hang from his fingers. Kreacher stared at the locket and took in a sharp intake of breath.

"That was Master Regulus's locket," Kreacher said and Hermione saw the look in Kreacher's eyes and went to press him for more information.

"Kreacher, I know that is not all that you know. Did Regulus ever destroy it?" Hermione asked it. She hated ordering these house elves around, but sometimes, she let herself make an exception to how she hated how they were treated by wizards. She also hated how Harry had an elf of his own.

"Master Regulus had asked Kreacher to destroy the locket," Kreacher said and then continued on, "Kreacher tried to destroy it, but it was a nasty locket. It didn't wish to be destroyed. When Master Sirius died, someone came and took the locket among many other things," Kreacher said looking down at the floor.

"Who took the locket, Kreacher?" Harry asked the house elf.

"Mundungus Fletcher," He said simply. They all looked at each other and knew what had to be done.

"Kreacher, I want you to look for Mundungus and bring him back to us, is that clear?" Harry asked the house elf. The house elf nodded and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared as he apparated.

"Hermione," Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry with a questioning look, "Are you alright? You're not acting like yourself," Harry said and Hermione let out a shrug lightly.

"I'm fine, Harry, I have a lot on my mind, though," Hermione said sitting down at the table and resting her head in her hands realizing that she was alone during her pregnancy. Ron noticed the look on Harry's face that was asking for some time alone. Ron had wandered back upstairs to have a look around. Harry got up and stood at the doorways.

"_Muffilato,_" He said to each of the entrances to the kitchen. He didn't want anything reaching Ron's ears because he wanted to have a discussion with Hermione about what's going on.

"Hermione, you're not being on top of everything as you usually are, what's up?" Harry asked her, "Come on, I'm your best mate, Hermione, you can tell me," Harry noted taking her hand in his and giving Hermione a sincere look.

"It's just some stuff that had happened last year, Harry, it's all coming back," Hermione said quietly not wanting it to go further than that. Harry looked at her and let out a sigh and let go of Hermione's hand and sat back on the chair.

"It's Malfoy isn't it?" Harry asked. Hermione's head snapped up at the mention of Draco's last name, "One day you were sitting next to me during dinner and you were looking at Malfoy. He wasn't looking disgusted, but it looked as if there was something more, `Mione," Harry said and Hermione looked down at the table, "Tell me, what's going on?"

"I-I- I can't, Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said and buried her head in her hands. Harry rubbed Hermione's back lightly, "But yes, I do have feelings for Draco."

"Hermione, you need to tell me the full truth," Harry said looking at her. Hermione shook her head and left the room.

* * *

><p>At the manor, Draco Malfoy sat in his bedroom hiding from his life that had become an ongoing nightmare. He sat at his desk with a roll of parchment and an envelope on the desk. He had his beautiful black owl, Cecilia, sitting on her perch at the edge of the desk. Draco was keeping himself busy by writing a letter to someone dear to his heart.<p>

_Love,_

_I am sorry for not being able to contact you recently. I am being closely watched by everyone in my own home. Believe it or not, I feel like a prisoner in my own home, Love. I miss you, you were the best thing that has ever happened me despite the fact that you are in Gryffindor. I miss you so much, my love. I wish it was so much more simpler for you and me. I wish we were able to confess our love in public instead of in private. I wish there was no rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins. _

_My love, I wish I could see you soon, but I never know what will happen. I don't know what would happen if my family and my family's friends would do if they found out who you were. I want to know what is going on with you, love. Send me back a letter with Cecilia. Only send her by night skies. That way she's not seen by the Death Eaters and my family._

_I love you,_

_Draco_

Draco folded up the letter and placed it inside of an envelope. On the front of the letter, he didn't write Hermione's name like he had intended. Instead, he wrote _My Love_ on the letter to protect her. He licked the envelope closed and kissed it lightly hoping it would make it to her safely.

"Cecilia," Draco said quietly to his black owl. The owl flew towards him and landed on the desk. He gave the letter to the bird, "I want you to take this to Hermione Granger. You remember her, don't you?" He asked petting the bird's feathers, "Find her and give her the letter. Go," He said and opened the window letting his black bird fly away into the night skies. He left the window open to make it look like he was letting the bird out to stretch her wings. He quickly stuffed the paper, quill, and ink into his desk drawer.

"Draco," Bellatrix's voice said as she knocked on his door, "Come to Auntie, she wants to have some words with you," She said and Draco rolled his eyes to himself before opening the door and walking out to his aunt.

"What do you want?" He asked crossing his arms and looking at his aunt. She let out a few high pitched chuckles and circled around Draco.

"I need your assistance, Draco," She said putting her lips near his ear, "To kill the mudblood," She said and looked at him eye to eye, "Tell me, Draco, where is she hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," He told his aunt, "and I most definitely don't want to help you kill the mudblood. Shouldn't we be finding Potter?"

"You really are that daft aren't you Draco?" She asked her nephew, "If we find the mudblood, we find Potter," She said and Draco's hands clenched tightly. It made him sick to his stomach the name "mudblood." He hadn't called her a mudblood since their fourth year. He hadn't dared to. He even used it scarcely his fourth year, he didn't want to be punched again.

"I am not daft," Draco said glaring at his aunt, "I just do not want to hunt her down, okay? If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone," He said and turned on his heel and headed back into his room while clutching his wand.

"Fine then," Bellatrix said and he heard her clear her throat and felt movement behind him, "_Cruc-_" She started but was cut off by Draco yelling another spell.

"_Rictumsempra_!" He yelled sending her flying back towards the wall. She glared at Draco, "You know, take some advice from my mother, stay out of what I do," He said and walked directly back into his room and locked it. He almost wished his room was the room of requirement. That way, he would never be found, even on Potter's map.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, I want to thank you all so much for the 10 reviews I recieved for the last chapter. I was so blown away when I saw all of those! Second, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked super hard on it and was super excited to get it out. I wanted to show how much Draco loves Hermione and is risking his life by sending those letters to her. Third, I'm excited because I'm going to go see _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2_ for the second time in less than a month! I saw it opening night at midnight! It's been fifteen days since I've seen it, but it's sooo worth the second trip!**

**Keep on review, lovelies!  
>~Amanda<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat in the darkness of her bedroom at Grimmauld Place. She lay across her bed with her hands on her stomach. She stared out into the dark skies and sighed. She would occasionally rub her stomach and wish that Draco were there with her in some way. She heard a light pecking at the window and Hermione looked at the window curiously. She got up off the bed and opened the window only to see a black owl fly into the room and land on the dresser. She walked over to it and took the letter that was in its beak. She closed the window with a wave of her wand. With another wave of her wand, she turned the light on and looked at who the letter was addressed to:

_My Love_

She opened the letter carefully and opened it and read over the letter that was addressed to "Love." She covered her mouth and had tears running down her cheeks. This letter was one from Draco himself. She held her letter to her heart and kissed it gently. Hermione was relieved that this letter was written by Draco and that he was alive and well.

"Baby, your Daddy wrote Mommy a letter," Hermione said rubbing her stomach. Hermione stood up and walked downstairs and found Harry and Ron sitting at the long dinner table in the kitchen area. They heard her approach and they turned towards her.

"What's that?" Harry asked seeing the letter in her hands. He reached for it and instantly pulled it to her chest as if it were her child.

"Why would I do that, Harry? Do I read your mail? No, I don't," Hermione snapped and folded the letter holding it close to her, "I came here asking if you knew where any quill, ink, and some parchment would be. I'd like to send a letter," Hermione said and Ron stood up.

"Are you barking mad, Hermione? You can't send a letter," Ron said standing close to Hermione, "If you send a letter, the ministry could see the owl and track you down. Besides, we haven't an owl," Ron said and Hermione glared at the red head.

"Honestly Ronald, how else would I receive this letter. There's an owl in my bedroom and it's a black owl. The person who wrote me this letter told me to only send her out at night when it is completely black outside," Hermione explained to Ron. They were both staring at each other holding a glare at each other. Hermione felt as if she were ready to shred him apart. Instead, she sat down at the table and began to cry.

"Blimey Hermione, I didn't mean to make you cry," Ron said sitting next to Hermione. She sniffled and sobbed into her hands. She pushed the letter towards Ron and he opened it carefully reading it over, "Who's D.M.?" Ron asked looking at Hermione. She exhaled deeply and looked at Ron and Harry before speaking.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said just loud enough for them to be able to hear. Ron's eyes widened in surprise, "Now, Ron, it's not what you think. He's been forced to become a Death Eater. He- he hates it. He hates that he's supposed to follow You-Know-Who's every order. He wants peace," Hermione said, "I was going to reply back to him," Hermione said honestly.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured to himself before standing up, "You're in love with Malfoy! After all he did to you, Hermione? He called you a mudblood!" Ron yelled at Hermione. She put her head in her hands and had tears still running out of her eyes.

"Yes," Hermione said and looked at Ron, "He's in love with me, too," Hermione said softly and stood up, "Harry, when I told you of my love for Draco, I didn't tell you the complete truth," Hermione said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You've banged the bloke too, haven't you?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded slowly. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with one another and looked back at Hermione.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked kneeling on the ground with one of his hands on her knees. She sniffled and wiped her nose off and looked at her two best friends.

"I'm pregnant with his baby," Hermione said quietly and Harry's eyes widened at her words. He stood up in surprise.

"I didn't hear, what's going on?" Ron asked feeling out of the loop. They both looked at each other and Hermione let out a deep sigh before opening her mouth to speak aloud the words she didn't wish to speak, but had come to terms and fell in love with it.

"I said I'm pregnant with Draco's baby," Hermione said and Ron's eyes widened and he stiffened, "Say something, please," Hermione said looking at her two best friends, "I know the timing's real bad, but I can't get rid of my baby. I love my child too much already, I could never do that to a living being," Hermione said resting her hand on her stomach.

"I'm gonna kill him," Ron said with an angry look on his face. Hermione stood up and put her hands on Ron's shoulders.

"No, you mustn't touch Draco, Ronald. As much as you two despise him, I'm still in love with him," Hermione said quietly to Ron. Her hand was placed on his shoulder and she was giving him a sincere look. Ron was staring back at the girl he was in love with, but he knew he couldn't have her. He knew this because Draco Malfoy had stolen her heart from him and had even gotten her pregnant.

"Okay," Ron said softly and closed his eyes. He could barely look at Hermione without picturing her snogging Malfoy. He couldn't help but think that she had betrayed him.

"Here Hermione," Harry said to Hermione. Hermione turned and took the writing things from Harry and smiled softly at him. She walked over to him and gave him a hug and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Harry, you're a great friend," She said and glared at Ron, "I know you're mad with me, Ron, but it is the way it is."

"Of course I'm angry! I'm in love with you!" Ron said and then slapped his hand over his mouth and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but those feelings are not returned for obvious reasons," She said and turned towards Harry, "I'm going to write my letter," Hermione said and walked back up to her bedroom and sat down at the desk and unrolled the parchment and opened the ink bottle.

_D.M.,_

_I miss you as well, dear. I was so surprised to see that you had written to me during these dangerous times. I worry about you, you know. The fact that I'm aware that your house is the home to all of those people makes me sick to my stomach. Then again, it could simply be my condition. I'll speak more of that in a bit._

_I also have to tell you, love, Weasel is in love with me. He admitted it to me just minutes before I began this letter to you. I told him I couldn't love him because I'm deeply in love with you. I promise you this, love, I'd never be able to move on from you because frankly, that's impossible between you and I. Our love is true, I know that for sure. _

_I'm sure by now, love, that you're wondering what this condition is. Well, I'll tell you it's a marvelous thing, this condition. I think it's one of the best things in my life, dear. I'm sorry I didn't write you this earlier, but I had no way of contacting you. I'm with child, love. Your child. I'm four months in right now. It's a marvelous feeling knowing I'm going to be a mother, but I'm scared all at the same time. I'm traveling with Lightning and I can't help but feel that it might hurt either me or our baby, D.M. I'm already showing a bit, too. I often sit in my bedroom at night with a silencing charm on the doorways and talk to our baby. I'm due the 15__th__ of January. I found some books at the place I'm staying to make sure the baby is healthy. I've even seen our baby, too. The baby's profile looks just like you, love. The baby was even sucking its thumb, I wish you could have seen, dear. _

_Write me back, dear, I love you,_

_H.G._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank you all for the reviews once again! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I had to work yesterday... as well I do today. I have to work from 12:30 to 8:00 tonight, I'm not looking forward to it because yesterday after work, my legs, I could barely move them because I was in so much pain! I ended up taking my first bath in four years because I could barely move. Is it fair that if a teen works 7.5 hours that they only get one thirty minute break? I don't think that's very fair. My neighbor used to work at the same place and she had the same problem... I hate my job. **

**Also, I know that this chapter is short, but I felt like I ended it in a good place. Her writing to Draco about their baby, I think, was perfect. I wanted her to at least write to Draco about their child. I also want to thank this one reviewer who said that they like how I incorporate things (story/plot lines) out of the book into this story, and I want to thank you, I smiled at that. Also, another reviewer said they've seen DH part 2 7 times, how much money did that cost you? That's insane!**

**Keep reviewing, my lovelies!  
>~Amanda<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about two nights since Draco had sent his owl, Midnight out to send Hermione that love letter he had written. He waited each night to see if his owl was coming to him. He wondered if his owl had gotten lost, or even worst, someone had tracked it. Of course, no one would dare cross ways with a Malfoy or the Dark Lord himself. He waited patiently at his desk watching the night skies. His heart began racing because he saw his owl and it was carrying a letter. He quietly opened the window and let the bird fly into his bedroom.

His heart was accelerating like crazy. He walked over to the bird and pulled the string that was holding the letter onto the bird's leg. He unrolled the parchment and sat down on his chair and began to read the letter from Hermione. He was carefully reading each of her words. When he came to the words, "I'm with child, love," his eyes widened to the size of saucers that would give Dobby a run for his money.

"She's pregnant," Draco said setting the letter onto his mahogany wood desk. He stared at the letter and put his hands on the sides of his face and stared out of the window thinking of what had just happened. Slowly, a smile began to form on the young Malfoy's face. A true smile, which had been rarely seen in the past months since he was forced to become a Death Eater.

"I'm going to be a father," He said and put his face in his hands and felt tears well in his eyes. He shook lightly and uncovered his face still having that bright smile on his face. Tears were running down his face as happiness took over him, "Wow," He said to himself. He just stared at the letter with a smile on his face and ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he stared at the letter.

"I wish I was with you, my beautiful Hermione," Draco said with a smile still playing on his lips. He longed to be with Hermione since he now knew that she was carrying his child. It wasn't just that she was carrying the next generation of Malfoy's, but it was how he wished he could see their child grow and watch her belly expand. As corny as it sounds, he wanted to feel it kicking against his hand as he had it sitting on top of her stomach.

A few knocks sounded at Draco's bedroom door. Draco put the letter in his drawer and locked the drawer with a special spell he had created himself. He called it the Personal spell. It only responds to its caster, meaning if Draco had locked the drawer, only he is able to open it. Magic or no magic. Draco hoisted himself up from his chair and opened his door and saw his mother standing at his doorway with a tray full of food. He smiled and let his mother in.

"Draco, I brought you some food," She said and shut the door and cast a silencing charm upon the door, "Tell me, dear, what have you been up to all day, dear? You've shut yourself in this bedroom for the past few days," She said taking a seat on Draco's bed and smoothing out the silky green covers with her hand.

"I was waiting for a letter I had sent to a friend," Draco replied nonchalantly. On the inside, he was the proudest man, he could take his Nimbus 2001 and fly straight to the moon and back.

"From whom, may I ask, Draco?" Narcissa asked her son quietly. Narcissa could see that Draco had obviously received the letter because he was holding back a large smile. He looked rather animated and was forcing a straight face. Narcissa leaned forward and pulled Draco and his wheely chair towards her so she could talk to him. "Draco Nicholas Malfoy, I am your mother and don't pull this stint on me. I want to know what is making you so… alive! You're smiling on the inside, my darling boy," She said putting her hand to his cheek making him blush a deep shade of red.

"Mother," He murmured looking down at his feet and the floor, "I am happy for the first time in a long while," He said softly letting the smile grow on his lips once again, "I truly am."

"Who is the girl, baby boy?" She asked taking his hands in hers and looking Draco in his silver eyes. He smiled once more and looked at his mother wondering if she would take the whole "Muggle-born girlfriend" thing well.

"Promise not to get mad, mum?" He asked her and she nodded with a small smile on her face, "Hermione Granger," He said and his mother raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled aloud softly, "We both had a lot on our plates. I had the duty the Dark Lord had assigned me and she had the duty of helping Potter and we were both stressed. When we first began meeting up, it was accidental because I told her to get lost various times. We would sit down by the black lake at different ends of it. One day, it was rather cold, mind you, she was crying from that Weasel breaking her heart just to be with Lavender Brown, and we ended up talking for hours," Draco said with a smile on his lips, "Mum, you mustn't tell anyone of the relationship between Hermione and I, it's completely confidential," Draco said to his mother. She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Draco, I know you dear, there's still more to the story," She said looking at her son with a smile on her lips. She was proud, her son had finally found love in the world, and it was in the person who wasn't of pureblood status, or a Slytherin. She was rather proud of her son for breaking the wretched pure blood measures.

"Yes," He confirmed to his mother, "Hermione's also…" He said trailing off thinking about how far along she actually is, "Four months pregnant," He said after a few moments of silence, "It's my child."

"Draco," Narcissa said putting her hand over her mouth in surprise. Narcissa thought that her son was still pure. She still thought of him as her cute, little innocent being who had yet to enter Hogwarts, but sometimes, she forgot of that. "Are you sure it's yours, sweetheart?"

"Of course, mother, do you doubt me? Besides, Hermione would never lie to me. Besides, the only other person she's dated was Viktor Krum," Draco said and he smiled wide at his mother. Narcissa couldn't help but smile back at her son, he looked so happy and was looking forward to something.

"You look happy, sweetheart," Narcissa said to her son patting his hands.

"I am happy, mum. I'm ecstatic about this. For the first time in a really long time, I have something to look forward to. I want to be able to watch my son grow up to be a strong person and I want to raise him the way Father should have raised me," Draco said and Narcissa smile and a thought popped into her head from what Draco had said only moments ago.

"It's a boy?" Narcissa asked and Draco smiled.

"I don't know, but I know it will be. Mum, the Malfoy's have a long line of boys, it's definitely going to be a boy," He said with a laugh evident in his voice, "I wonder what he, or she, will look like," Draco said smiling at his mother, "I hope he looks more like `Mione, she is, after all, the good looking one out of us two," Draco said and Narcissa let out a soft chuckle.

"Draco, I'm sure the baby will be a perfect combination between the both of you, dear. I'm also positive that both you and Miss Granger will love this child to its bones," Narcissa said rubbing Draco's shoulder in reassurance.

"I just hope they're both okay. They're all being tracked, mum. Her, weasel, and Potter. Especially Potter. The Dark Lord wants `Mione dead, but mum, I can't let that happen," Draco said and Narcissa nodded looking at her son, "I want my beautiful `Mione and our baby to be safe. I also want them to be healthy," He added.

"Here's what I'll do, Draco. We had purchased another house-elf shortly after Harry had released Dobby from our family and I will send that house-elf to take care of Hermione, okay? I happen to know that this house-elf has studied medical things and knows how to care for children," Narcissa said smiling at her son softly. She saw Draco nod in agreement and then looked at his mother's eyes, "I'm going to be a grandmother," She said to her son softly.

"I'm going to be a father," Draco said and looked at his mother. She leaned forward and hugged Draco tightly to her and let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"You're going to make a great father, Draco, I can assure you that. I want you to try your best and teach through experiences. Just don't follow anything Lucius taught you," She said to her son softly and stared at him, "Where did my baby go, Draco? I still think of you as that little infant who would sit in the backyard and play with Dobby in the mud," Narcissa said and Draco chuckled.

"He's growing up, mum, he's becoming a parent himself," Draco said and smiled at his mother, "Mum, I have a-"

Narcissa cut Draco off and smiled at him as she said it, "Yes Draco, I'll keep Hermione's pregnancy a secret," She said and kissed her son's forehead before leaving the room. Draco sat in his chair staring at the door watching his mother leave. Before now, he never realized how much love his mother really did give him. She really did love him unconditionally. He wondered how Potter's relatives would react if Potter had gotten a girl (especially a witch) pregnant. He imagined that Potter would be kicked out.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect them, Cecilia," Draco said to his owl and stared at the night skies praying that both Hermione and his child were okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Early that morning, Kreacher had come back to Grimmauld Place with Mundungus Fletcher and Dobby in tow. Mundungus told Harry, Ron, and Hermione everything he knew about the locket. They had asked him who had bought it from him and he explained he didn't know until he had seen the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. The trio looked at the front of the newspaper and saw their fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge, the most evil person they were to face. After all, as punishment, she had inkless quills that wrote with the writer's blood. She had made Harry write "_I must not tell lies_," until the message had clearly sunk in.

"Let me get this straight," Hermione said looking at the two boys sitting across from her, "You want to become three ministry workers and take the horcrux from Umbridge?" Hermione asked them and they nodded, "Polyjuice potion only lasts so long, though," She explained and they nodded but smiled at each other.

"We were thinking, since you're pregnant and all, you could use Harry's invisibility cloak," Ron said looking at Hermione with a small smile on his face. Hermione looked at the two of them and saw that they were dead serious.

"I don't know, I mean this book I read, it said it was safe to use the potion for women who are in the same state as me, but I think for safe measures the cloak is probably my best option," Hermione said and set her hands in her lap just under her small protruding belly.

"Here's what we're going to do," Harry said leaning forward on the table setting his elbows on the wood, "There's still leftover Polyjuice Potion from when everyone took it to move me to the burrow. Mad-Eye had given me a few vials of it just incase I needed it. We just need to find two ministry workers to get hair from," Harry said and they looked at each other, "We need to find a place to keep them once we've knocked them out as well."

"Knock them out?" Hermione asked clearly appalled by the idea. Harry nodded and let out a deep sigh, "I see, are we doing floating muffins?"

"Are you daft, Hermione? Is this pregnancy making you mental? Only Crabbe and Goyle would fall for that again, they never learn," Ron said and looked at Harry, "I think a quick spell to knock them out for a few hours should do it," He stated looking happy with himself.

"Sounds good, we'll do this tomorrow then?" Harry asked and they nodded in agreement. An owl flew in through the window as they nodded and landed in front of Hermione. Hermione took the letter and opened it.

"It from Draco's mother, Narcissa," Hermione said looking at the signature at the bottom, "Bellatrix Lestrange's sister."

"Read it!" Ron urged and Hermione nodded and cleared her throat.

_Miss Granger,_

_First off, I have to say a congratulations is in order for you and Draco. I never thought my son would find love with anyone. Draco was always so alone. Before Mr. Potter had set Dobby free, Dobby was Draco's best friend. I still think Draco misses Dobby's company sometimes. I used to find the two of them cleaning the manor together. Draco was always my little boy and grew up right by my side. He was always afraid of Lucius, and I never knew why. That is, until I found out what my husband's intentions with Draco were. He only wanted a son because his son was going to be a death eater to carry out the deed to the Dark Lord. I didn't want that for my son, Miss Granger. _

_Last evening, after Draco had received your letter and he had read it, I walked into his room and found him trying to hold back a large smile that was growing on his face. He told me that you were with child and I saw the look of bliss plastered on my baby boy's cheeks. He even had tears in his eyes, Miss Granger. Of course, I was still under the impression that he was an innocent little boy yet, but I'm adjusting to the idea of becoming a grandmother. He told me that he doesn't want his son to be anything like Lucius. He wants this child to be raised the right way, the way Draco wanted to be raised. And yes, I did say son because my son is under the impression that his child will be a boy because of the long legacy of Malfoy boys._

_I also have a gift to you and my son. It's not a gift, just more of a generous act. I see that my son misses you so much and I have to be frank, I worry about my son more than I should. It kills me to see him miserable and not feel safe in his own home. Since I am distantly related to Mr. Potter's godfather, Sirius, I know for a fact that you and your friends are most likely residing at the Black home, Grimmauld Place. I will be sending Draco there this evening at ten o' clock. He will be arriving by apparation because the ministry is monitoring all the floo fireplaces._

_I want you to be healthy, Miss Granger. So please, make sure to take care of yourself. I also will be having my house elf, Happy, arriving with Draco this evening. Draco seemed so worried about you while he's not with you and wanted someone to help aid you through your pregnancy. I told him that Happy would help you because she is a very smart elf. She's studied medical things and from her previous owners, I believe she had even delivered a child before, Miss Granger. I recommend using her because St. Mungo's really isn't the safest place to be anymore. Death Eaters and dementors lurk the hallways of the hospital._

_Take care of yourself and my grandchild, Miss Granger.  
><em>_Sincerely,  
><em>_Narcissa Malfoy_

"Wow," Ron said once Hermione had finished the letter that was in her hands, "Draco's a mummy's boy, who knew?" Ron said with laughter evident in his voice. Hermione smacked Ron's arm and let out a deep sigh, "You're not going to go on about that useless spew stuff again, are you?"

"It's S.P.E.W.! If you would like to refer to it, use the proper name, will you?" Hermione snapped and crossed her arms at Ron, "Besides, I don't think I need a house-elf anyways."

"Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy said that Happy knows a lot about children, she knows how to deliver children. This house-elf seems well educated about magical pregnancies. Maybe you should let Happy take care of you. She is doing it for Malfoy," Harry said and Ron looked at Harry as if he were crazy.

"Are you bonkers? You're going to let Malfoy's mummy take care of `Mione?" Ron asked Harry, "You need to get a grip, we'll take care of Hermione just fine!"

"Ron, incase you're wondering, we both know nothing about babies! You were one when Ginny was born, and I didn't have any siblings, not counting Dudley because we're the same age!" Harry yelled and then let out a deep breath to calm himself down, "Look, I'm just trying to be reasonable and help Hermione as best I can, okay? I want her to be healthy and if that means us sacrificing food for her and her baby, then so be it."

"You want me to starve! You've lost your marbles, Harry!" Ron yelled, "I can't starve, I'd die!"

"Do you want her to die? So many things could go wrong if Hermione doesn't eat!" Harry yelled. Hermione began to get annoyed with the boys since they were arguing about her in front of her. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest while looking at her two best friends.

"Enough!" Hermione yelled, "Look, I will accept Happy's help if you want, but I also want your help, okay? Draco won't be able to be with me all the time since he has to pretend like he's still on the opposing team. I want your help, too, both of you. I want this baby to feel loved by its father and the two people I consider my brothers. I want you guys to help me, please," Hermione said and the boys looked at each other and nodded slowly, "Good."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked as silence was cast over the room. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed the time, "Draco will be here in two minutes! How do I look?"

"Pregnant," Harry said casually. Hermione gave him a glare and turned to Ron.

"Super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot," He said and they all turned into a fit of laughter as Ron said the phrase. They then sat there awaiting the arrival of Draco Malfoy. Ron was not looking forward to this meeting whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I was planning on cutting back with these authors notes at the end and just move on with the story, but I had to do this one because of the last bit of dialogue that I wrote. It's from _A Very Potter Musical_ that has the amazing Darren Criss who plays Blaine on _Glee_. I had to add that because a lovely user **Gryffindork5500** was amazing and called this story "Super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot!" That review made my day... literally, so I thank you!**

**I also am accepting beta requests if anyone needs a beta!  
>~Amanda<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Those few minutes went by ever so slowly while they awaited for Draco to appear at Grimmauld Place. Hermione was seated at the table and watched Ron pace back and forth across the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. Harry sat there staring at Ron as if he were waiting for his death wish. Hermione was reading over the letter Narcissa Malfoy had sent her. The words she had written had somehow touched Hermione's heart in a way that made her feel glad that she was this child's grandmother.

"Where is he? It's ten o' two," Ron said looking at the clock and looked at Hermione and placed his hands on his sides, "Hermione, when your boyfriend gets here, I'm gonna do something that will make him sorry," Ron said and Hermione's smile widened, "What's so smiley?" He asked sarcastically.

"Draco!" She exclaimed getting up from her seat and going passed Ron and into Draco's awaiting arms. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway to the kitchen holding Hermione close to him. He rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes having the feeling of relief wash over him as he realized she was perfectly fine. The feeling of having her close to him was an amazing feeling and as she was pressed against him, he could feel the slight bump where his, no, _their_, child was growing inside of her womb.

"I missed you so much," Hermione said into the cloth of his sweatshirt. She then felt herself begin to cry into Draco. Draco adjusted Hermione in his arms and held her tightly as she went into a fit of tears. Harry, being the nice person he is, summoned a chair forward and Draco silently thanked him and sat in it pulling Hermione into his lap and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Love, why are you crying?" Draco asked brushing Hermione's brown curls out of her face and rubbed a few of her tears away from her face. Harry was silently watching the two interact. Harry felt like he had misjudged Draco in his first year. Turns out, he's actually not that bad of a guy.

"It's my damn hormones, they make me cry and all bitchy," Hermione said quickly glancing at Ron and back to Draco, "I'm just really glad you're alright," She said and put her head on Draco's shoulder and wiped some of her tears away with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"You're glad? I'm glad you're alright, I was worried something had happened when it took so long to reply back to my letter," Draco said, "What was the delay anyways?"

"That would be my fault, I tried to get her not to send it," Harry said putting his hand up slightly, "I didn't know it was safe and I didn't want to be attacked by V-"

"Don't say the name, Potter, you'll get us all killed!" Draco yelled and then asked Hermione to get up so he could stand. Hermione sat down on the chair and watched Draco cross the room where Harry was sitting, "Do you want to know how Dolohov and the other death eater found you when you left Weasel's brother's wedding? Hmm? Well, the name has been tabooed. So anyone who says it they will be found and killed. That's how that one Muggle family was murdered. They had a daughter who was supposed to be in her fourth year and they saw the _Prophet_ and said the name and bam! They're dead in a few seconds," Draco said and they all sat there wide eyed at Draco's speech, "Now, I have some things to discuss with Hermione, but first," He said and turned towards the door he had entered and motioned something towards him. Slowly, a small house-elf walked forward looking a bit frightened.

"Happy, this is Hermione Granger, she is the witch you will be caring for when I'm not here. You are to retrieve her and the other food and make sure the baby is well," He said to Happy, "You are also to follow their orders as well."

"I think there's another person you should meet, Malfoy," Harry said and called Kreacher, "This is my house-elf Kreacher," Harry said and earned a glare from the elf, "Kreacher, introduce yourself."

"Mr. Malfoy, a pure blood wizard. Mistress would not be happy to find that you were finagling around in the noble house of Black," Kreacher said and Draco stared at the house and looked at Harry with a look that asked Harry if he was serious.

"Unfortunately, Kreacher doesn't like many people and only cares for those who are pure blood," Harry explained, "Kreacher, go finish cleaning the bathrooms," Harry ordered.

"Shall Happy accompany Kreacher, too, sir? Happy is always glad to help others," Happy said in a high pitch voice and looked around.

"Oh no, that's all right, Happy, you can make a snack. I'm quite hungry, actually. You are able to cook, right?" Hermione asked her politely.

"Oh yes, Happy can cook. Mistress Narcissa taught Happy to cook," She said with a small smile on her face.

"Mistress Narcissa, Mistress Bellatrix's sister, she was a fair woman, always respectful to her family," Kreacher said and Harry yelled at the elf to go back to his work.

"Sorry about him, he's not very enjoyable company. Quite dreadful, actually," Harry said and then let out a chuckle and looked at Happy, "You'll be a great addition to our family, Happy. You may make the snacks now," He said and looked at the other two, "Ron and I will leave you two to talk."

"No, I haven't said a thing yet!" Ron said and walked over to Draco, "Who do you think you are knocking Hermione up, eh? Then you go and join You-Know-Who and leave us to be in charge of Hermione with your kid!"

"Ron! I said let's go," Harry said trying to pry Ron away from Draco.

"Listen, Weasel, in case you're wondering, we started seeing each other because of your sick, obsessive love for Lavender Brown, don't you remember?" Draco asked crossing his arms and made himself look superior to Ron.

"No, I do not recall," He said and then quickly added, "Ferret," He said and quickly Draco's wand was in his hand and was pointing it at Ron, "Ooh, what's mummy's boy going to do? Hex me?"

"Don't you dare," warned Draco as he waved his wand a bit.

"Boys, please, enough of this nonsense," Hermione said standing in between the two men, "I will not bring my baby into this! You two better start getting along because I will not make an excuse why its father hates its uncle!" Hermione yelled stomping her foot, "At least Harry's making an effort!" She yelled and ran to the room she spent the majority of her time in.

Draco lowered his wand and watched Hermione leave the room. He let out a loud sigh and sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands.

"She's right," Draco said after a few moments, "I will not have my son or daughter brought into this mess," he said and sat up looking at Harry and Ron.

"I don't like you, nor will I ever be sincere to you Malfoy," Ron sneered to Draco. Draco looked at Ron with an incredulous look on his face. He shook his head and put his head in his hands once more.

"This is exactly what Hermione was talking about, Ron! If I am going to be raising a child with her, you better start acting like an adult. We're on the same team in case you didn't notice! If you don't clean up, Ron, I will not let you anywhere near my child," He said to Ron.

"Hermione will," Ron stated crossing his arms.

"I doubt it, Ron," Harry said for the first time, "You saw how she was, she's already protective of that baby and its not even outside of her yet," Harry said and looked at Draco, "I doubted you, and I apologize."

"Same here," Draco said and had his signature smirk on his face, "Harry," He added and then looked at the stairs, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go have a word with Hermione, see if she's alright. I don't want to leave her here while she's in tears. I also want to talk to her about the baby," Draco said and left towards Hermione's room hoping all was well.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermione?" Draco's voice called as he knocked softly on the large, wood door. He poked his head in the room and saw Hermione laying on her bed shaking with light sobs as her head was buried into her pillow. Draco let out a deep sigh and walked in the room and closed the door. He took three long strides across the wooden floor and knelt beside the bed and put his elbows on the mattress and pushed some of her brown curls out of her face.

"Love? Talk to me," Draco said softly to Hermione. She turned over and faced Draco and he wiped away some of her falling tears. She sniffled and looked at Draco with water filled eyes. Draco had a chance to look over Hermione while she lay there in tears. He noticed that her shirt clung tight to her stomach and he could see the slight roundness to her stomach and had an urge to put his hand on top of it, and he did. Hermione's eyes glanced down at her stomach where Draco's hand was placed.

"I don't like you fighting with Ron," She said softly and placed her small hand on top of Draco's hand, "I don't want our baby around the constant arguing."

"Neither do I, love," Draco said and looked at Hermione, "Love, you need to know that I don't want to fight with Weasley, he just knows where to push my buttons. I have every intention to make amends with him and Potter before our child is born," Draco said and Hermione smiled a light smile. He looked down at her stomach and rubbed his thumb over it lightly, "There's really a baby in there, isn't there?" Draco questioned looking at their hands.

"Yeah," Hermione said with a smile, "You want to see the baby?" She asked and Draco nodded with a smile on his face. Hermione pulled her shirt up over her belly and lay on her back and Draco sat next to her on the bed. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at her stomach, "_Lorem ipsum ex_," She said and her stomach glowed lightly before settling on the image that lay beneath her skin. Draco was amazed what that three worded spell could do. He was able to see his child living inside of Hermione's womb. He lightly ran his hand over her stomach and was in such awe of her stomach now.

"Wow," Draco let out after a few moments. He saw that Hermione's letter was correct, the profile of the baby definitely was a Malfoy, "I think it's a boy," Draco said and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Did you find out?"

"I do have the spell, but I think I want to be surprised," Hermione said and smiled at Draco, "The coloring of the spell goes away in thirty seconds so if you want to look while I close my eyes I'll do it."

"I think I can wait five more months. Besides, I like to be surprised," Draco said with a smile on his face and then added, "Most of the time, anyways," He said and Hermione smiled lightly at Draco. He rubbed his hand over her stomach and just watched her stomach the entire time.

"I don't want to leave," Draco said silently, "I want to stay here with you and watch your belly grow," Draco said looking at Hermione. She sat up a little bit and propped herself on her elbows.

"You don't want to see me get any bigger, Draco, I'll look like a fat, pregnant, mess," She said and Draco laughed lightly while looking at Hermione, "What? What could possibly be so funny, Draco Malfoy?"

"You, love," He said with a smile plastered permanently on his face. He looked into her deep, chocolate brown eyes and said, "Love, I want to be with you through everything, even if it is one of the most minor things possible. I want to be there when you're getting strange food cravings, when the baby first kicks, when the baby is born."

Hermione was looking at Draco with tears in her eyes. That was one of the sweetest things she's ever heard Draco say to her. She wants him there, too, but she doesn't know how that would be possible. She too wants Draco to experience all those things with her.

"I want that too, Draco, I really want that, but there is absolutely no way it would ever work," Hermione said. Draco let out a sigh whilst staring at the image of the child that was growing inside of Hermione's womb. Hermione said the incantation to her stomach and the image had soon disappeared just as quickly as the image had appeared to them.

"We'll manage, love, we'll manage," He said and leaned over pressing his thin lips to her soft, plump ones. Draco leaned over the edge of the bed and cupped her cheek keeping their lips combined for a bit longer. Draco climbed onto the bed keeping their lips attached and put his arm on the other side of her waist.

"I don't want you to leave," Hermione murmured against Draco's lips, "I want you to stay here with me," she whispered while looking into his mysterious gray eyes.

"I wish I could, love, but it's not quite possible due to the circumstances with You-Know-Who and the fact that my father is who he is," Draco said and then put his hand on her stomach, "I wish I could stay, love, for our baby," He said with a smile on his face.

"Draco," Hermione said after a while, "Are you able to get something off of Umbridge?" Hermione asked him once the thought of the next day flowed into her head. Draco cocked his head to the side and looked at Hermione curiously.

"What is it, love? What's going on?" Draco asked her laying down on his side and wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"We need that hexagon necklace around her neck," Hermione said and Draco looked at her, "I wish I-"

"It's fine, Hermione," Harry's voice said as he entered the room. Both Hermione and Draco turned towards Harry and saw that he was walking in the room, "Horcruxes, heard of `em, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, You-Know-Who talks of them sometimes, Pot- Harry," Draco said correcting himself, "Why?"

"Her necklace is a horcrux," Harry stated and Draco's eyes widened, "We're trying to kill them so we can kill You-Know-Who," Harry said, "It's the only possible way."

"You have to kill these objects?" Draco asked and Harry nodded, "Why?"

"He's immortal otherwise. Our first year, he wanted the Philosopher's Stone so he could be even more immortal than before. Of course, with Dumbledore being Dumbledore, he had the permission of Nicholas Flamel to destroy that stone," Harry said and then cleared his throat before continuing, "Our second year when I went into the Chamber of Secrets with Ron and Lockhart-"

"Git," Draco murmured at the mention of their ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hermione lightly shoved Draco to keep him quiet while Harry spoke.

"Anyways, when we were down there, Ginny was barely alive and she had Tom Riddle's diary. The chamber wasn't opened by Ginny, it was opened by You-Know-Who. There was a piece of his soul that he put into that diary and that was how the chamber was opened. Then, Dumbledore had the ring, I believe it was You-Know-Who's mother's ring, and it had dark magic concealed within it. We have two problems, though," Harry said looking at them.

"What? What flaws in your plans could there be?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

"He made seven according to Dumbledore, seven horcruxes. So far, we only know of three. What are the other four? We also need to figure out how to destroy them," Harry said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"You would try and find these without having some sort of way of disposing of them," Draco said and sat up, "I have to say that his giant snake has to be one. It's definitely fair game, she sticks to him like glue. If he has two objects that had belonged to Slytherin, is there a chance the other ones belonged to the other houses besides Gryffindor. No offense, but he would never touch anything of Gryffindor's," Draco said and they looked at each other, "I know for a fact that Hufflepuff has the cup and Ravenclaw, I'm not so sure about."

"Malfoy, thank you so much!" Harry said and left the room. Draco smirked and pressed his lips to Hermione's.

"I should probably get going," Draco said and Hermione let out a sigh, "I'll write to you as much as I can. I also want updates on our baby," He said resting his hand on top of Hermione's stomach. He bid Hermione another goodbye, followed by a kiss, and then with a small pop, disappeared into thin air. Hermione sat up and pressed her hands gently to her bump.

"I love you, baby. Your Daddy and I love you so, so, so much," She said and let a tear drop fall onto her stomach as she wished that Draco Malfoy was still sitting in her presence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long to update. I was busy with work and was side tracked with reading other fics on here. I also had like no inspiration, but I pulled it off, I finished this chapter! **

**Did any of you watch _The Lying Game_? I thought it was really good. The guy who plays Sutten's boyfriend, who is in _Switched at Birth_, he is my new favorite actor! I love him as Ty in SAB!**

**Also, I (lamely) dedicate this chapter to Joe Jonas since today is his birthday. I am a Jonas Brothers fan, and have been for about five years now! Harry Potter and Jonas Brothers are my two favorite things! So yes, I am dedicating this chapter to Joe's 22nd birthday!**

**~Amanda**


	10. Chapter 10

"So you ready to fool everyone?" Ron asked us as he was in his disguise as one of the ministry workers. Hermione was clutching the invisibility cloak in both of her hands. They nodded and Hermione swung the cloak around her and closely followed the disguised Harry Potter.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Hermione whispered to him. He shook his head and continued to walk forward into the ministry and Hermione had a tougher job than he did. She had to worry about not running into anyone and had to be careful to not ram into Harry at the same time.

Soon enough, they had found their old Professor and followed her down to the courtrooms where a muggle born was in questioning about stealing her wand, which she bought from_ Ollivander's_, from another wizard. She noticed that the man who was standing behind her rather awkwardly was Ron. Hermione's mouth dropped slightly because if he began to transform back into a Weasley, they would, to put it bluntly, be screwed.

"Is this the wand that was confiscated from your hands upon your entering the Ministry of Magic this morning?" Umbridge asked holding up a long wooden wand.

"Yes," The woman squeaked.

"And what witch or wizard did you steal it from?"

"I didn't! I got it at _Ollivander's_… when I was eleven!"

"Lies!" She said slamming her hands on the podium. She looked at Harry who had seemed to have his wand drawn and Hermione's eyes widened. She began hitting Harry's back lightly to tell him to knock it off.

"What are you doing, Albert?" She asked and Harry looked at Umbridge with a look on his face that basically read _if looks could kill_.

"One mustn't tell lies, Dolores," He said and raised his wand on the rather confused Dolores Umbridge, "_Stupefy!_" He shouted sending her back into her chair. Harry turned to Hermione and told her to grab the necklace. She did so smoothly and began shoving Harry out the door. Ron had troubles getting out because the woman who was his "wife" was clinging to him tightly.

"Did you get it?" Harry asked looking himself again. Hermione nodded handing it to him and running. She now had the cloak on her arm and was clutching her stomach as she jogged next to Harry. She hated running because the extra weight the baby was causing her was making her belly shake in an uncomfortable way.

"Ron! Come on!" Hermione shouted as spells began flying at them. He finally got off Mary, who had kissed him, and was jogging behind them. A ministry worker, and death eater, Yaxley, was running behind them trying to catch them. Ron, Harry, and Hermione dove into one of the Floo Powder networks. Hermione was taking them back to Grimmauld Place, but Yaxley had been there with them and she shoved him off into a different fireplace and Hermione apparated them to a woods she had been to as a small child. However, along the way, Ron's arm had nearly separated from his body… splinched.

"Harry! Hurry and get the dittany!" Hermione yelled and continued to say comforting words to the shaking Ronald Weasley who was laying on the ground of the woods. Harry began to pull books out and Hermione yelled at him once again.

"Hormones," He muttered and grabbed his wand and pointed it at the bag and muttered, "_Accio dittany_," and the bottle popped out of the bag and he hurried the bottle to Hermione unstoppering it. She squeezed the clear potion onto Ron's arm and the skin began to reappear connecting his arm to his body once again. She let out a sigh of relief and stood up and began to cast enchantments around the area they were staying to refrain from being found.

"Set up the tent, Harry," Hermione said and continued to cast the enchantments. Harry hadn't any clue where he could find a tent but then the word _tent_ flashed inside of his head. He used the summoning charm to the tent and it came out of the bag and he began to set it up. He recognized it as the same tent that they had used for the Quidditch World Cup back in his fourth year.

"Bring Ron into the tent," Hermione said and Harry picked Ron up from the ground and dragged him to one of the beds in the tent. Hermione put his hands on her waist and let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione cocked her head towards Harry and looked at him with a questioning look, "Are you alright? The baby?" He asked and Hermione smiled lightly at Harry who looked concerned.

"Yeah, we're both fine," She said placing a protective hand over her stomach. She looked down at her protruding stomach and let out a sigh.

"You should contact Malfoy somehow, to let him know you're alright," Harry said and Hermione looked at him.

"We can't contact him now that we're on the move, Harry, it's really dangerous. I wasn't expecting to have to relocate," She said and then her eyes widened, "Happy, come here," Hermione demanded.

"Why the hell are calling for Happy?" Harry asked Hermione. He thought it was rather odd that she was calling for a small house elf.

"The house elf that Draco gave me to take care of me. She can deliver a letter to Draco if I tell her to. Besides, she has to stay with me according to Draco," She finished just as Happy made a pop and was standing in between Harry and Hermione.

"Mistress wished to see Happy?" She asked looking at Hermione with her large eyes.

"Yes, I need you to retrieve me some quills, ink, and a piece of parchment," She said and Happy nodded and disapparated to fetch her the things she needed. Happy appeared moments later with the things and Hermione told her to wait until she was finished with the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I'm sorry I had Happy give you this letter, but I had no other way to contact you. If you haven't already heard, yes we were at the Ministry of Magic and we did manage to get the horcrux. Only problem, no way to destroy it. We're no longer at Grimmauld Place we had a close call. Yaxley had a hold of my arm and saw the kitchen. I pushed him back in the fireplace, dropped him off somewhere else and apparated somewhere else._

_ Both the baby and I are fine, don't worry about us. That was Harry's first question to me, actually. I'll let you know if anything happens. Send messages with Happy, along with some snack, please. We don't have any food here. _

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

"Bring this to Draco Malfoy and do as he tells you to. He should be back at Malfoy Manor. Most likely in his bedroom," Hermione said and Happy nodded taking the letter and disappearing with a loud _pop! _

"I hope he's okay," Hermione said looking at Harry with a worried look on her face, "What if You-Know-Who found out where he was? What if his father found out? What if-"

"Hermione, Malfoy is fine, I can assure you that. He's a strong person, and can fend for himself. Remember, this is Malfoy we're talking about," Harry reminded Hermione bringing her into a large hug that was probably well needed.

"You're right, you're right," She said and let out a sigh, "I don't know what I would do if I lost him," Hermione said quietly, "I don't want this baby to grow up without a father."

"Your baby won't be fatherless, if it comes to that, which it won't, Ron and I will happily help you out `Mione," Harry said and looked at her, "Go get some rest, Happy will probably be back with a reply and food soon. You can have first pick out of the food," Harry said and Hermione smiled and lay on the large bed and placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed her thumb over the top of it.

"Harry," Hermione said and Harry looked at her, "Thank you, for everything," She said and he smiled at her, "Considering this is Malfoy's baby," she added.

"You're one of my best friends, Hermione, of course I'm going to help you out when you need it. It's what friends do for each other. You have to remember, Malfoy is technically on our side."

"I know," She smiled, "I just wish he didn't have to hide his true status about the war from his family," She added.

"Well, his house is home to You-Know-Who and all those death eaters," Harry said and Hermione let out a small gasp, "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, the baby moved, that's all," She said with a wide smile on her face, "It's the first time I felt it move inside of me," She said sitting up and rubbing her stomach. She felt a light nudge against her hand as the baby kicked her lightly.

"That's amazing, Hermione," Harry said and she took Harry's hand and pressed it to her stomach where he met the foot, or hand, of Hermione's unborn son or daughter.

"Yeah, I just wish Draco was here to experience this with me," She said and smiled, "But I can always let him feel some other time," She said and lay back on the mattress and closed her eyes awaiting Draco's reply to her letter.


	11. Chapter 11

A loud pop startled Draco Malfoy as he was thinking deeply about Hermione. He turned and saw Happy standing there with a piece of parchment in her hands. He raised an eyebrow and walked towards the small house elf.

"Mistress has asked Happy to give you this," Happy said and handed Draco the rolled up piece of parchment. He unrolled it and read Hermione's elegant script. His jaw dropped at what he had read and was worried about her.

"Happy, go collect some food to bring to the three of them. Find some baskets and put food in there," Draco said and waited for Happy to come back. He sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands and then got up and stormed out of the room.

"Father, I need to speak with you immediately," Draco said and Lucius looked at his son, "I wish to take a week off, please. I need to attend to some other things at the moment; personal matters," Draco said and Lucius scoffed.

"Why would I allow that, Draco?" He asked his son, "No, you may not. You have your duties to the Dark Lord-"

"My duties mean nothing to him. All he cares is that the entire Malfoy family is on his side. You- you're worried about your _image_," Draco spat at his father. Lucius scoffed and slapped his son and gave him one of the iciest glares in the world.

"You will not insult me, Draco," He warned and hand his wand drawn at Draco. Draco took a step back from his father.

"I wasn't, I was merely stating the obvious _father_," Draco spat and then crossed his arms over his chest, "Besides, you're no father to me. A father is someone who intends to be there for their children, which you weren't," Draco said and began to turn on his heel, "You're a coward you know, you're a coward just like your father was."

"_Avada-_"

"Don't you dare harm a hair on his head, Lucius!" Narcissa yelled stunning her husband, "He's absolutely right, Lucius, you haven't been a father to _our _son. You were just worried about who will inherit your items. I'm sorry to say, Lucius, but Draco definitely is a Malfoy through and through. However, your father didn't end up with an inheritance and neither did you. All of the inheritance that we've been luxuriant on has been my own personal inheritance. Your mother was a sweet woman and wrote you out of the Malfoy will, ashamed of what her son had become. You've been disowned, Lucius, and Draco has all of your inheritance," Narcissa said and threw a stack of papers at him. The packet of papers included these things: a file for divorce, the prenup, and a restraining order against her, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and of course, his unborn child.

"Why are there six people on this? Along with the mudblood?" Lucius sneered looking at his wife, soon to be ex-wife, and his son.

"If you must know, they mean a lot to me. If you notice, you're name isn't the only one on that list, Lucius, Tom Riddle is as well," Narcissa added and Lucius rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Like he would even take a glance at this, he is after all the most famous wizard of the time," Lucius added and Draco let out a loud scoff.

"Draco, ignore your father, Happy is waiting in your bedroom with the things you had asked her for," Narcissa said and led Draco out of the room. Once out of the room, Draco leant against the wall and rubbed his hands over his pale face. He leant his head against the wall and looked up at the black ceiling.

Running through Draco's mind was how life was being thrown at him. The number one thing on his mind was Hermione's safety. He was worried about her and wanted both her and their child to be as safe as possible. Of course, that wasn't going to happen what with the events surrounding him. The fact that the Dark Lord was at his highest frightened him, he was distraught at the thought of what could happen to Hermione. He was worried about his crazy Aunt Bellatrix going after her. He was worried about that one especially since his aunt had a crazy obsession for wanting to kill all and any mudbloods she comes in contact with. He also was aware that Hermione was on the top list of her "Kill a Mudblood" list.

Slowly, Draco stalked his way back to his bedroom where Happy was standing there holding all the food in baskets. Draco asked if she had collected some bottled water for them as well and was content with the fact that she had. He helped Happy by taking two baskets in one of his hands and she apparated them to where they all were.

Upon landing in the tent where Hermione, Potter, and Weasley were staying, he felt a sense of relief. He saw Potter sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands and was staring at a stolen issue of the Daily Prophet. Weasley looked like he's been hit by the Knight Bus. He was out cold. Hermione was laying on the bed with her eyes shut in a peaceful sleep. She was laying on her side with one of the four pillows in between her knees and had one of her hands on her stomach with was riding up slightly.

"Malfoy," Harry whispered, "What are you doing here?" He asked getting up and walking over to Draco. Draco sarcastically held up the basket of food in his hand and shook it lightly.

"I brought you some chow," Draco said sarcastically and set it on the long table. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the sleeping Hermione.

"`Mione," He called softly whilst shaking her lightly, "`Mione, wake up," He said and Hermione let out a long sigh and stretched on the bed. She took the pillow from between her legs and threw it on the ground. She rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes lightly.

"Harry, why did you wake me up?" She whined as she kept her eyes closed from the bright lights. Draco took his wand and lowered the lights slowly.

"Malfoy brought food, I thought you might want to eat," Harry said and Hermione sat up and propped herself on her elbows and slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the lights. She saw Draco sitting down at the table with baskets of food in front of him.

"Thanks," She said quietly and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly pulled herself up from the bed and walked over to the table where Draco was sitting. Before sitting down, she opened the basket and poked through it. She found some sliced bread, butter, ham, lettuce, mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise. She pulled all of it out of the basket and prepped herself a sandwich.

"Hermione, may I ask what kind of sandwich you're making?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever the hell I want to put on it," She snapped and continued layering new layers on her sandwich. Draco was sort of horrified with the ingredients on this sandwich.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Draco.

"I had to make sure you were alright. Your letter sort of worried me," He said and she let out a sigh and took a bite out of the sandwich.

"You shouldn't worry about me," She said with her mouth full of sandwich particles, "I'm perfectly fine, and so is the baby, I'm just really, really, really hungry. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," she said and Draco raised an eyebrow at the last statement, "Muggle saying," she said and Draco let out a light laugh.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were both okay," He said and she smiled at Draco.

"What are Ron and I? A piece of shit?" Harry asked and Draco glared at Harry.

"Yes, Pothead, you and Weasel are a huge pile of dung," Draco spat at Harry and stood up, "Besides, I had to make sure my beautiful princess was fine," He said and kissed the top of Hermione's head. She smiled at Draco and took his hand in hers.

"You guys make me want to vomit," a mumble from across the room said.

"It's that baby, it's making Malfoy go soft," Harry said digging through the basket, "And it's not even here yet!"

"Potter, I'm going to tell you that you will understand when you're older," taunted Draco.

"We're the same age!"

"I don't care!"

"You think you're so mature because you're going to be a _father_!"

"Shut up, will you? You're stressing me out. When I get back from the loo, Harry, you better be relaxing, and Draco, dear, you better be home," She said and walked off. Draco sighed, gave Harry the finger, and disapparated.


	12. Chapter 12

A month had passed and Hermione was in the middle of her sixth month. Draco had occasionally asked Happy to bring him to Hermione so he could see how she was doing. Narcissa would send gifts with Draco for Hermione and her unborn grandchild. She was currently in hiding, but somehow, Happy always seemed to find her and return Draco to her. One of the gifts was a complete book on pregnancy that she had purchased from a Muggle book shop while pregnant with Draco. She also had sent along a baby name book.

"Hermione, come on, talk to me instead of reading," Draco whined to Hermione sitting on the side of the bed and resting one of his hands on her baby bump.

"Did you know the baby can hear now?" Hermione asked ignoring Draco. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Listen buddy, your mom is insane, you should make her talk to me," He said loudly to her stomach. Hermione sighed and set the book on the table next to the bed and rolled her eyes at Draco.

"What?"

"I want to talk to you, is that much to ask for?" Draco asked leaning in to kiss her lips. Instead, Hermione raised her hand and his lips met with her hand. He sighed and put his hand on top of her stomach feeling the light kicks from their baby. He rested his head on top of her stomach and smiled wide. He loved the intimate feeling between him and Hermione. He also felt as if he were connecting with his child.

"What do you have for names?" Hermione asked Draco. He was deep in thought when she said this and he looked at her before realizing what she had said.

"Oh, I haven't the foggiest. Haven't given it much thought. Well, I have, but none of them seem right for our son," Draco said and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I told you, it's going to be a boy. Us Malfoy men only have boys."

"Draco, what do I have to tell you over and over again. Anything is possible when it comes to gender possibilities. Did you know that there is a potion to guarantee a gender before you get pregnant. It's also a fertility potion. Your family probably used that to make sure of the all boy gender," Hermione said to him and his jaw dropped, "Your mom was rather hopeful, though. She had names picked out for girls and everything," Hermione said grabbing the baby name book off the table.

"Really what names?" Draco asked curiously. He lay down next to Hermione and rested his hand on top of her stomach as he watched her.

"Well, her number one name for a boy wasn't Draco, it was actually Christian. All the names on her lists seem rather ordinary compared to your name. Your name isn't even on the list," She said and Draco's eyes widened in surprise, "Your middle name is on here, though, Nicholas. It's her number two," Hermione said smiling at Draco, "Christian Nicholas," Hermione said aloud and smiled, "It's a beautiful combination," Hermione said and smiled.

"I like it better than Draco," Draco said and then let out a light laugh, "I do like it, though. It's a perfect name for our son. Christian Nicholas Malfoy," He said with a smile on his face, "Now we're done with names, let's do something!" He said clapping his hands and began to sit up.

"Oh no you don't Draco Nicholas!" Hermione yelled.

"You're middle name is Nicholas?" Harry said laughing. Meanwhile, Draco was shooting him daggers and told him to get lost.

"Draco, we have to pick out a girl's name. I must tell you, your mother has some of the most beautiful names I've seen," Hermione said with a large smile on her face, "This is one of my favorites, Amelia," Hermione said with a smile on her face. Draco pondered upon the name and smiled just a little. He could see a small, little girl with the biggest blue eyes and long, curly (like her mother's) blonde hair.

"I love it, love," Draco said pressing his lips to hers, "What about a middle name?"

"Hmmm… Mae, Rose, Noel, Charlotte, and Sarah," Hermione said reading names off the list, "What name do you think would best go with Amelia?"

"Well, if we were to give her, if it is a girl, which I doubt, I wouldn't give her Mae because the nickname would be Mia and therefore, I choose Rose," Draco said with a smile on his face.

"Amelia Rose Malfoy, es muy perfecto. It's perfect!" Hermione said smiling at Draco. He smiled and lightly lifted her shirt exposing her stomach. He placed gentle kisses on it. The baby began to kick Draco as he placed gentle kisses just above Hermione's belly button. Draco took out his wand and cast the spell that he was able to see the baby. He smiled upon seeing the baby.

"The baby's starting to look a bit crammed in there," Draco said and Hermione chuckled, "I suppose we were all that way, though," He said with a smile on his face. Hermione yawned lightly and glanced at the clock and it said 2:42 a.m.

"_Good morning, good morning it's great to see ya, good morning,_" she said and Draco smiled, "It's from a Muggle movie I used to watch with my mum. It's called _Singin' in the Rain_. It's a great movie," Hermione said and Draco smiled at Hermione.

"I wish we had something like that. Sure, we have entertainment, but your lifestyle seemed to have more to do," Draco said rubbing Hermione's stomach.

"Hermione!" Harry said walking into the area again, "I've been thinking about how to kill horcruxes, and I am still lost, did you find anything yet?"

"Oh, yeah, I did Harry," Hermione said sitting up. Draco quickly cast the spell on her stomach making the image of their baby vanish. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and attempted to get up. Draco went to help when she stopped him, "No, I can do it myself!"

"Hermione, I was just going to help you, no need to be so stubborn," Draco said and she glared at him and grunted whilst trying to push herself off the bed. Draco took her elbow and helped Hermione push herself off the bed.

"I'm useless," She muttered to herself as she grabbed a sheet of paper, "Okay, so I was thinking of the sword of Gryffindor since Dumbledore had left it to you in his will. I was researching it and its goblin made, Harry. It's takes in that which only makes it stronger," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Potter, it means what ever comes in contact with the sword it soaks in and makes it stronger, but it doesn't make much sense to me. How would it kill a horcrux?" Draco asked Hermione.

"In our second year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, Harry had single handedly killed the basilisk in the chamber. The snake is highly venomous and when Harry had stabbed the snake with the sword-"

"The sword became stronger," Both Harry and Draco said together.

"That's brilliant, Hermione!" Harry said with a smile. Quickly, though, his smile had faded, "Only problem-"

The lights went out and went back on to reveal Ron standing there with the deluminator in his hand, "The sword was stolen. Yeah, I'm still here," Ron said with an utterly pissed off look on his face.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Carry on your conversation while ignoring me like you always do. You go on without me; Malfoy seems to be more helpful than I am. You're only chumming up to him since well, he's knocked you up with his bastard child," Ron said and Draco's eyes and face flamed with anger. Draco walked over to him and threw a punch at him hitting him in the face.

"Don't you dare call my child that, Weasel!" Draco yelled at Ron, "Hermione has a lot more guts than you do!"

"Why is that, _Malfoy_?" Ron sneered.

"Ron, take the locket off, if you weren't wearing-"

"I don't take orders from a _mudblood_," Ron spat and Hermione took a step back in shock. She felt tears well in her eyes and spill over.

"Look now, Weasel! You've made her cry! You don't know when to stop do you?" Malfoy said and stepped closer to Ron, "Besides, she's risking her life and our child's life to help yours and Potter's asses!"

"Not my problem now is it?" Ron said, "You want the damn locket? Here, take it, I don't want anything to do with _his _kind! You're nothing more than a filthy spy anyway! How do I know you're not telling You-Know-Who what we're doing anyway?" Ron asked thrusting the locket in Draco's hands.

"Because I would never harm a hair on Hermione's or our child's heads do you hear me? I care about them too much to tell anyone! My mother has fled and I'm just as much wanted for death as you are!" Draco yelled and stood up, "I just want them to be safe."

"Fine," Ron said and crossed his arms, "But don't expect me to come crawling back to all your sorry asses when you all get yourselves killed," Ron said walking out the tent.

"Touché, Weasel!"

"Fuck you, Ferret!" Ron yelled back and they heard the pop from Ron disapparating to somewhere else. Hermione had her eyes closed and had tears running down her cheeks. She felt Draco's strong arms wrap around her and she made herself closer to him. She cried into his chest and he rubbed her back and comforted her.

"Next time I see the Weasel, I'm gonna kill him," Draco said to Harry once Hermione had finally fallen asleep, "I want to strangle him!"

"Malfoy, violence certainly isn't the answer," he said and the let out a sigh, "Besides, we have other things to worry about, like keeping Hermione and your kid safe. We also need to figure out how to kill this damn thing," He said throwing the locket on the table. Draco despised the object because it had a strange ticking noise, almost as if it were alive.

"Okay," Draco said, "I'm going to head home to my mother; she might have some other information. See you later, Potter," He said and began to step out of the tent, "Oh, and take care of my girl, will you?"

"Yeah, I will, Malfoy. I would never dream of letter Hermione getting hurt. It just about killed Ron and I during our second year when she was petrified. She's one of my best mates," Harry said and Draco smiled lightly at Harry and walked off disappearing to his mother's home somewhere safe and unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 12, yay! So, I wanted the story to get moving a little and that's why I made a month or so pass. I'm just guessing here, but the time that Ron left as/had to be around October/November, correct? Because when Hermione and Harry were in Godric's Hollow, it was Christmas. Anyways, the good stuff comes after Godric's Hollow! **

**Today I FINALLY went school shopping. It was fun and I got almost everything I needed. I was a dork, and I saw Jonas Brothers folders and bought them =) I am a true dork in that sense. My mother even gave me a large eye roll! I also got two things I've been wanting/needing. I got the last copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow Part 2 Soundtrack_ from Barnes and Nobles as well as a sign language dictionary. My mum and I have been wanting to learn since we started watching _Switched at Birth_. **

**I have a funny story of the day! So today was the first time I have ever driven out to the mall and I was looking for B&N and kept getting lost. It took my Nan and I two phone calls to my mother to find B&N... it was amusing because my mom was making fun of Nan and I when we got home!**

**Review, my goal is to get to 100 soon!**

**~Amanda**


End file.
